memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Starfleet Intelligence
Starfleet Intelligence, also known as Starfleet Intelligence Command, is the fact-finding, threat-assessing, covert operations division of the United Federation of Planets and Starfleet. Starfleet Intelligence was often associated with the Stargate Program and Stargate Command and Starfleet Security Reserve. Organization One of the positions within SI included the Director of Covert Operations. The rogue intelligence division known by some as Section 31 operated separately from Starfleet Intelligence and had no official connection to SI. Subdivisions *Starfleet Security Reserve *Listeners *Six Branch *X-files unit History Pre-Federation Starfleet Intelligence was originally a division of United Earth Starfleet. In 2154, they discovered the Klingon Empire had established a genetic research facility on Qu'Vat colony. 23rd century Due to the strategic location and continued growth of the Triangle, the Triangle Sector Group is formed in 2260. In the year 2263, after the discovery of the meta-genome in the Taurus Reach by the USS Constellation, Starfleet Intelligence initiated Operation Vanguard in order to study the meta-genome and find information about the race that had created it. This project was based on the newly-constructed Vanguard, in a secret area of the station called "the Vault." Starfleet Intelligence assigned agent Lieutenant Commander T'Prynn to Vanguard in order to oversee this classified project. In order to keep information about this project secret, T'Prynn orchestrated the public disgrace of Federation News Service reporter Tim Pennington. When the Klingon Empire and Romulan Star Empire unexpectedly formed an alliance in 2267, SI's entire Romulan Activities Unit was replaced. They reported in 2268 that, as a result of this alliance, Romulans were now using Klingon starship designs. At the same time, they also enlisted Captain James T. Kirk to steal a prototype for an advanced Romulan cloaking device. In 2270, several operatives and the 's chief engineer Montgomery Scott went to a secret Romulan depot to retake the . 24th century In the year 2311 Starfleet Intelligence, acting out a plan devised by Captain John Harriman of the , averted a certain war with the Romulan Star Empire by orchestrating the events that became known as the Tomed Incident. From the years 2328 to 2344, Starfleet Intelligence kept a close watch on the unstable situation on the planet Raknal IV near the Betreka Nebula, where the Klingon Empire and the Cardassian Union were attempting to develop separate continents of the planet according to terms developed by Federation Ambassador Curzon Dax. The Betreka Nebula Incident, as it came to be known, finally came to a close after Dax and S.I. operative Elias Vaughn discovered the truth about the legendary Klingon vessel known as Ch'gran. The vessels remains were found on the planet, and the Klingons wanted them back. After delivering the truth about the vessels history to the new Klingon Chancellor, K'mpec, K'mpec decided to withdraw from Raknal, thus ending the Betreka Nebula Incident. In 2347, T'Prynn, Vaughn, and S.I. operative Ruriko Tenmei facilitated the defection of Cardassian scientist Cren Veruda, who had developed an advanced Artificial Intelligence for Cardassia. In 2360, Chief of Starfleet Intelligence Admiral Uhura authorized a covert mission to Romulan space to gather intelligence on the Romulan disease known as the gnawing. By 2363, SI was attempting to learn more of the mysterious race known only as the Ferengi but had failed to gather anymore information about this species genetic profile or any other aspect of their civilization. In 2369, a team from Starfleet Intelligence joined similar teams from Starfleet Research and Development and the Starfleet Corps of Engineers in boarding Deep Space 9 after the Cardassians had left the space station. By the year 2371, SI suspected that there was Borg activity on New Titan. Thus, they dispatched their elite anti-Borg intelligence unit and recruited Captain Jean-Luc Picard as well as Doctor Beverly Crusher to aid the team. Starfleet Intelligence was also responsible for the retrieval operation on Romulus in order to recover Ambassador Spock on Romulus so that he could attend the funeral of Captain James Tiberius Kirk. In 2374, Miles O'Brien was recruited by Chadwick of Starfleet Intelligence to infiltrate the Orion Syndicate on Farius Prime and determine who in Starfleet was leaking classified information to the Syndicate. In 2378, upon being assigned to open peace talks with the Romulan Star Empire, Jean-Luc Picard requested information on the new Romulan Praetor, Shinzon, from SI. Unfortunately the agency was only able to provide him with a partial dossier containing Shinzon's service record from the Dominion War. ''Destiny'' timeline After the return of the [[USS Voyager (NCC-74656)|USS Voyager]] from the Delta Quadrant in 2378, SI Director of Covert Ops Brenna Covington was involved in a secret conspiracy which involved the deployment of a Borg virus that was slowly assimilating the populace. This was part of plot by Covington to use the Borg Royal Protocol to establish herself as a new Borg Queen. Her plans were later discovered by the crew of the USS Voyager who ended her plans of dominating a new Borg race. In 2382, President Nanietta Bacco authorized SI to conduct a military covert operation against the Typhon Pact after slipstream technology was stolen from the Mars shipyards. Bacco gave the order that all means were to be made in order to eliminate reverse engineering of the technology by the Pact members. ''Online'' timeline Starfleet Intelligence by the year 2387 recommended the Federation keep a close watch on the activities of the Orion Syndicate which led to a crackdown on their operations. While it was initially successful in curbing their threat, the death of their leader Ramius which SI later determined led to the rise of Melani Di'an who controlled 30% of the Syndicate's operations. Analysts determined that her dominance in the Syndicate was the first time in over twenty years that an Orion had taken control of the organization and led some to believe that the race may return as an interstellar power. In 2406, Admiral Chakotay was promoted to head of the organization, and believed there were at least 30 Undine infiltrators in Starfleet or high-level Federation posts. They did not yet have a foolproof way to detect shapeshifted Undine, but were actively developing such countermeasures. Starfleet Intelligence took an active role in the conflicts of the early part of the 25th century. In 2409 SI officer Ethan Burgess dispatched his aide Kyla VanZyl to assist a Starfleet naval CO in investigating and destroying a reported "doomsday weapon" held by Klingon Ambassador B'Vat. Meanwhile Kyle DeSoto operated out of Starbase 39-Sierra under Admiral T'nae, working to counter Romulan efforts. In 2410, Ethan Burgess was based out of Delta Quadrant Command alongside Klingon Intelligence's Galera and Commander Mena of Republic Intelligence, and had a major coordinating role for the Starfleet contribution to Operation Delta Rising. Directors of Starfleet Intelligence *Admiral Nyota Uhura (2360s, short term as SI Director) *Admiral Jennifer Shepard (2354-2385, now Director of Covert Ops) *Admiral Olivia Mansfield (2354, for ten months) *Vice Admiral Marta Batanides (2385-2386, 2387-present) *Vice Admiral Alexander Pierce (2386-2387) Deputy Directors of Starfleet Intelligence *Admiral Pamela Landy (2380-present) Task chief officers *Admiral Pamela Landy (2380-present) Director of Special Operations *Admiral Olivia Mansfield (2379-present) Director of Covert Ops of Starfleet Intelligence *Brenna Covington (2378, deceased) *Admiral Jennifer Shepard (2385-present) Personnel *Nyota Uhura *Scott Heisenberg *Elias Vaughn *T'Prynn *Aldo Erdona *Terise Haleakala-LoBrutto *Drysi Gravenor *Ruriko Tenmei *William Ross *Allen Trask *Brenna Covington *Libby Webber *Laura Burke *Bridget McLellan *Cervantes Quinn *Selim Aziz *Typhuss James Kira *Dani Pearce *Michael Alan Halliwell (formerly) *Jesse Porter (formerly) *Sam Axe (formerly) *Jane Smith *Chloe Sullivan *Lois Lane *Jennifer Shepard *Marta Batanides *Alexander Pierce *Telek *Dana Scully *Fox Mulder *Monica Reyes *Cervantes Quinn *Selim Aziz *Chakotay *Chadwick *Jacob Barrows *Alynna Nechayev *Mackenzie Calhoun *Pamela Landy *Nicolette Parsons - Field logistics coordinator and agent handler. Stationed in Paris, France. *Jason Bourne *Aaron Cross *Gracie Hart *Janet McKaren *Sam Fuller *Claire Denham *Kiera Cameron *Wai Lin *Connie Dowd *Dita Mandy *Pete Lattimer *Myka Bering *Artie Nielson *Helena G. Wells *Melinda May *Nikita Mears *Alexandra Udinov *Michael Bishop *Sonya‎‎ *Seymour Birkhoff‎‎ *Sam Matthews *Sean Pierce (deceased) *Ryan Fletcher (deceased) Category:Earth organizations Category:Federation organizations Category:Starfleet agencies Category:Intelligence agencies